Be Prepared
by DobbyRocksSocks
Summary: "I'll fight for what I believe in, Lucius. I don't want to meet you either, but be prepared for a fight if we do." LuciusLily. Warning for sexual content.


**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise.**

 **Written for;**

Archery Competition - LuciusLily

Sims Progression Challenge - Logic Task One. Describe someone as Logical.

School of Prompt - Wrong does not cease to be wrong because the majority share in it - Leo Tolstoy

Variety Drabble Competition - LuciusLily

 **Gringotts Prompts**

Once Upon A Time - You won't win. Villains never do.

Once Upon A Time - If I have to choose between everyone else and me, me wins every time.

Once Upon A Time - It's going to be okay. / We are so far from okay.

 **WordCount Without AN** \- 1,022

* * *

 **Be Prepared**

* * *

 _Wrong does not cease to be wrong because the majority share in it - Leo Tolstoy_

* * *

Intellectually, she is well aware of the wrong she is doing, the hurt she could cause with her actions. Intellectually, she is also well aware that she should stop what she's doing, because it's no good for anyone. He is everything she should hate, he is everything she does hate, in fact, but she cannot stop herself from going back to him every time.

She is logical, and yet when it comes to him, all logic goes out the window.

She craves him. She craves his touch, his lips, his hands. She craves his words, no matter that they make her cringe inside. She craves his dominance and his arrogance. She craves him.

She lies in bed at night with her husband, and she sobs for what she is doing to him, the hurt she could cause him if he ever found out. The guilt eats her up inside, but she won't stop. She'll never stop.

* * *

He lusts for her. She is fire, she is danger, she is everything he cannot have. He thinks that is probably the biggest draw for him. She is everything he shouldn't want and so he want's her more than anything else. She is passion and she is life.

She writhes under his lightest touch, so responsive to his every movement, she lights the fire inside of him like no other. She mewls and moans, and calls his name, and it takes him higher than the fastest broom ever could.

He lies in bed at night with his wife, and he dreams of her. He doesn't feel guilt for what he is doing, because it is what he wants and he has always been a selfish bastard. He knows that no matter how much she tells him that they must stop, she will keep coming back because he knows how to play her body perfectly. They'll never stop.

* * *

Her auburn hair splays across the pillow, and he can see the guilt already building in her eyes. He rolls his own while pulling on his trousers. He knows the conversation that will come, and frankly, it is boring. She can try and deny him all she wants, it will never last.

"This was the last time."

"No, it wasn't," he replies easily, buttoning up his shirt. "You'll come back, like you always do. You need me."

"I don't need you!"

She is fiery and it is another thing he enjoys.

"You need me, you want me, and you'll keep coming back to me," he repeats, and she snarls when he turns a smug expression in her direction.

"And if I don't?"

"This conversation is meaningless, Lily. I want you, therefore, I'll have you."

"You're a selfish bastard, Lucius. I can't keep dealing with this guilt! Why can't you understand that?"

"If I have to choose between everyone else and me, me wins every time. I never professed to being anything other than selfish. I'll see you in a few days."

His last glimpse of her was her sitting on the bed, her hair still mussed, her expression half angry and half lost. He shrugged off the remorse, reminding himself that she would return and he would once more give her the pleasure she needed.

* * *

Lily climbed out of bed first, for the first time since they'd started their ill-fated affair, and he watched her curiously. She didn't bother getting dressed, she was perfectly comfortable in her own skin. It was another thing he secretly admired about her.

"I think James knows something."

One eyebrow raised, he pulled his trousers on, his eyes remaining on her back. "What makes you think that?"

"The way he looks at me. The questions he asks me now. He knows what I'm doing to him, where I'm going when I say I want to do research on something."

"James Potter would never believe you could want to come within fifty feet of me."

"Not you, obviously," she replied, glancing over her shoulder at him to roll her eyes. "But he knows I'm cheating on him."

Lucius shrugged elegantly. "He's of pure blood from an old family. He knows what happens once the first bloom of marriage wears off. It is the way it is."

"You think it makes it okay, because everybody does it?"

"I think I don't care if it's okay or not, Lily. It is what it is."

* * *

They are both a little more desperate, a little more passionate in their coupling. Each of them clings to the other a little harder, a little stronger, and the release is almost painful.

Neither of them leaves the bed. They lie, side by side, because they know it could be the last time they see each other alive.

He see's tears rolling down her cheeks, and takes a second to admire her beauty. She is not ugly when she cries like many are. The tears drop from her eyes like tiny diamonds falling onto her flushed skin.

In a rare moment of compassion, he stretches an arm slightly to rub her back. "It's going to be okay."

"We are so far from okay, Lucius."

He knows she is right so he doesn't bother arguing with her. The first real battle, of what is sure to be many, is coming, it will be within days, they both know.

"You won't win," she murmurs suddenly. "Villains never do."

He sighs. They are on opposing sides of the war, and it has never been more obvious than it is in that moment.

"Don't be on that battlefield, Lily. I don't want to be forced to kill you."

Eyes, the distinct colour of an Avada Kedavra, look up at him, clear and bright. "I'll fight for what I believe in, Lucius. I don't want to meet you either, but be prepared for a fight if we do."


End file.
